The Muscular Dystrophy Coordinating Committee (MDCC) is a DHHS level FACA committee tasked to coordinate activities across NIH and with other Federal health programs and activities relevant to various forms of muscular dystrophy. In 2005, the MDCC oversaw the development of and subsequently approved the Action Plan for the Muscular Dystrophies. This workshop is to bring together MDCC member organizations, academic and coportate researchers, and clinical investigators to revisit the Action Plan, evaluating the accomplishment of its original objectives and developing new objectives to help guide research supported by the entire muscular dystrophy community.